Videophones were demonstrated at the 1964 New York World's Fair to the public, allowing fair attendees to conduct videophone calls to remote users. While video conferencing has gained acceptance and use in the business world, widespread consumer acceptance has not occurred.
The adoption of broadband services encompassing video, internet access and voice services have been widespread in the consumer marketplace. Thereby, utilizing the underlying components and network connectivity to offer an economical quality videophone service is possible.